Mobile messages are critical and are used by, among others, email, calendar, chat, and social network applications. Conventional messaging systems dispatch mobile messages in real time from thousands of source messaging servers to thousands of destination messaging servers, each of which is connected to hundreds of thousands of mobile devices. These messaging systems result in large numbers of source/destination server pairs, each of which represents a dispatching route, that continuously change and have to be updated as servers go on and off line. Maintaining this large number of connections is inefficient and unnecessarily ties up resources as not all source/destination server pairs are necessary at all times. In an effort to avoid the large number of source/destination server pairs, messaging systems may incorporate intermediary servers to manage message dispatching. Using intermediary servers reduces the overall number of source/destination server pairs (i.e., connections), but it makes the dispatching routes longer because it leads to additional hops from server to server as opposed to a direct route from source server to destination server, thus increasing latency and complexity. Accordingly, what is needed is a direct message dispatching system that reduces the number of unnecessary source/destination server pairs.